Pain
by EcrivainHachan24
Summary: Rasa sakit itu menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya saat lelaki itu memilih pergi. Lelaki yang selalu ada di setiap denyut nadinya, di setiap detak jantungnya, dan di setiap hela nafasnya. RnR?


**Hai minna 8'D bertemu dengan saya lagi dan masih di fandom Vocaloid tercintah! :) apa kabar semuanya? Masih pada liburan kan? Ehehehe. Semoga makin gendut deh yaa #disepak**

**Fic ini... aslinya, fic dadakan yang muncul di kepala saya. Nggak pake corat-coret alur, plot, dll, langsung aja dengan pedenya nulis di ms. word. Jadi saya nggak tau ini bagus apa enggak, dan gatau ada typo apa enggak, soalnya males manggil Mbing suruh editin wkwk. #plak**

**Enjoy, minna!**

* * *

**Pain**

a VOCALOID FANFIC

By : EcrivainHachan24

Desclaimer by Yamaha Crypton Future Media

Rate T

Miku Side

WARNING!

Vignette fic, abal, gantung-ish, and etc

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku suka padamu."

Tiga kata. Hanya tiga kata itu; tapi gadis dengan surai hijau toska itu langsung bungkam dibuatnya. Sebuah pernyataan yang mengejutkan, sekaligus membuatnya kehilangan kata-kata. Kaget, senang, bingung, semuanya jadi satu. Bukankah perasaan seorang gadis akan selalu seperti ini jika ada lelaki yang menyatakan perasaan mereka?

Dengan nanar, ditatapnya lelaki dengan surai _honey blonde_ di hadapannya. Len Kagamine, nama lelaki itu tampak serius. Mata _aquamarine_-nya menatap dalam-dalam manik mata hijau pasifik di hadapannya—berusaha mencari-cari jawaban dari mata indah gadis pujaannya selama ini. Menyadarinya, segera saja si gadis menundukkan wajahnya perlahan; menatap _milkshake vanilla_nya yang baru disentuh seperempatnya.

"Aku suka padamu," ulang Len. "Tidakkah kaurasakan itu sejak kita berdua dekat, Miku?"

Miku Hatsune bergeming. Hanya menatap ragu lelaki yang memang sudah dekat dengannya belakangan ini. Seorang Len Kagamine yang tampan, karismatik, lucu, dan tentunya sangat perhatian.

Tapi….

"Mana jawabanmu?"

**Deg.**

Gadis itu menatap milkshake vanillanya, kemudian mengaduk-aduknya untuk menghalau rasa gelisah yang tiba-tiba meneyergapnya.

Ah.

Sesaat bayangan dia muncul di permukaan gelas _milkshake vanilla_nya. Sosok dia yang selalu tersenyum, pendiam, kalem, tenang, dapat diandalkan, dan sangat mencintainya…

Sosok yang selalu mencintai Miku.

Dan dengan bodohnya disia-siakan oleh gadis itu.

* * *

Lelaki itu berambut biru; yang mengingatkan Miku akan langit bersih tanpa gangguan polusi, dengan mata senada yang mengingatkan Miku pada jernihnya laut dalam indah. Senyumnya yang seringkali tampak, membuatnya nampak seperti lelaki matahari di manapun ia berada. Pembawaannya yang tenang dan kalem membuat dirinya terlihat seperti malaikat dalam bentuk manusia.

Kaito Shion.

"Aku suka padamu, Miku."

Bisa kaubayangkan bagaimana ekspresi wajah Miku, saat cinta pertamanya menyatakan perasaan padanya? Tentu. Bahagia, senang, tidak percaya, semuanya jadi satu. Tidak ada keraguan terbesit di hatinya. Lelaki itu dengan tegas mengatakannya, tanpa keraguan sedikitpun dalam nadanya; dan Miku semakin yakin pada perasaan lelaki itu padanya bukanlah perasaan picisan biasa.

"Aku juga suka pada Kaito."

Selesai.

Sesimpel itu, sesederhana itu mereka mengaitkan benang merah di antara dua jari kelingking mereka. Membuat sebuah janji dan komitmen yang nantinya akan mereka jalani di hubungan yang manis itu.

Tapi semuanya tidak semulus yang dibayangkan mereka.

Entahlah.

* * *

"Jadi, kamu nggak bisa ketemu aku sekarang?" suara cempreng Miku Hatsune terdengar di seantero _mall_ Tokyo yang luas. Gadis itu menggembungkan pipinya; kesal. Sungguh, ini sudah kesekian kalinya Kaito Shion (lagi-lagi) membatalkan janji. Padahal mereka sudah membuat janji ini sekitar seminggu yang lalu. Dan sekarang, Kaito tidak bisa datang?

Hebat.

"Maafkan aku," suara bariton itu terdengar menyesal. "Ada urusan penting di sini. Lain kali saja kita bertemunya, ya?"

Miku mendengus. "Urusan penting apaan lagi, sih?!" bentak gadis itu gusar. "Aku udah capek-capek ke sini, eh, kamunya malah nggak bisa!" gadis itu masih belum puas membentak-bentak lelaki di seberang sana. "Sok sibuk banget. Padahal kamu cuma pekerja sambilan di situ!" tandasnya sadis. Miku tidak peduli. Dia tahu perkataannya pasti menyinggung perasaan lelaki itu. Tapi dia benar-benar muak.

"Tapi… Miku…" suara lelaki itu terdengar terluka.

"Apa?!" suara gadis itu terdengar menuntut—bahkan sekarang berkacak pinggang karena kekesalannya memuncak sampai ke ubun-ubun. "Tapi apa, hah? Pasti alesannya sama aja. Kaito baka!"

**Klik.**

Miku mentup panggilan secara sepihak. Rasa panas karena emosi menguasai dirinya. Benar-benar, deh! Miku tak habis pikir. Apakah benar dia tidaklah lebih penting dibanding urusan Kaito itu? Miku tahu, Kaito bekerja sambilan di toko mainan karena lelaki menyukai anak-anak, rakitan mainan, dan berusaha mencari uang tambahan untuk sesuatu katanya. Miku tidak terlalu peduli. Mengapa Kaito begitu? Padahal lusa hari ulangtahunnya. Miku hanya ingin memastikan apakah lelaki itu sibuk tanggal segitu….

_Kriiing… kriiing…_

_**Kaito Shion**_

_**Calling…**_

_Pip._

Dengan kasar, Miku menutup _flip_ ponselnya dan mematikannya.

"Hhhh!" Miku menghentak-hentakan kakinya menuju stasiun. Berniat pulang.

Xxx

Sambil memeluk bantalnya, Miku membenamkan wajah manisnya ke sana. Lelah fisik dan batin, sungguh. Masih uring-uringan, gadis itu mulai memikirkan apa yang terjadi. Sudah sebulan lebih ini, Kaito bekerja sambilan di toko mainan itu. Awalnya sih, Miku setuju-setuju saja. Justru bagus 'kan kalau lelak itu punya kemandirian untuk menghidupi dirinya sendiri? Tapi semuanya berubah ketika lelaki itu tak punya lagi banyak waktu untuk gadis itu. Kaito selalu disibukan dengan pekerjaan di tokonya. Miku tahu, paman pemilik toko mainan itu menyukai Kaito, dan seringkali menahan lelakinya itu tetap di toko bahkan sampai jam toko sudah tutup, paman itu juga masih saja mengundang Kaito ke rumahnya untuk sekadar minum teh panas atau semacamnya.

Hah.

Dan bukannya Miku tidak tahu, kalau paman itu memiliki seorang anak perempuan seusianya yang cantik. Miku pernah sekali melihat perempuan itu. Berambut merah muda, dan sangat cantik, Miku mengakuinya.

"_Aku enggak suka sama dia!" _

Tiba-tiba Miku teringat perkataan Kaito saat Miku menundingnya masalah perempuan merah muda itu.

"_Masa?" _

Kali ini suaranya sendiri yang terdengar skeptis.

"_Kalau benar kau tidak menyukai perempuan itu, kenapa kau selalu menerima ajakan paman ke rumahnya, hah?"_

_Wajah Kaito Shion yang selalu tenang, kini tampak terusik. "Itu karena aku tidak enak pada paman jika menolaknya. Beliau sudah sangat baik padaku."_

"_Alasan lagi."_

"_Itu bukan alasan, Miku…" suaranya terdengar lelah._

"_Terus apa?" suaranya terdengar menuntut. "Toh cewek itu cantik juga, 'kan?"_

_Kaito tersenyum. "Di mataku, dia memang cantik kok," _

"_Tuh kan. Kalau begi—"_

_Ucapan Miku terpotong saat dua buah lengan besar menyelubungi tubuhnya. Hangat, dan sangat familier untuk Miku. Berada di dalam pelukan Kaito Shion._

"_Tapi," Miku dapat mendengar bisikan di telinganya. "Aku tidak menyukainya. Setitikpun tidak. Yang aku sayangi, yang aku sukai, cuma gadis yang di dalam pelukanku ini…"_

_Wajah gadis itu memerah tetapi dia mendengus. "Gombal banget."_

_Kaito Shion tertawa._

_Tawa yang mungkin akan dirindukan Miku…_

* * *

Percaya atau tidak?

Miku mengernyit. Dia sendiri tidak tahu jawabannya. Perkataan Kaito malam itu memang terdengar meyakinkan… tapi bukti? _No_. Tidak ada sama sekali. Lelaki itu tetap saja sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Seringkali dia yang membuat janji, dan dia juga yang membatalkannya. Berulang kali, Miku berusaha meneleponnya, tidak pernah dijawab. Atau mengirim pesan singkat, tapi dibalas dua jam kemudian. Bagaimana gadis itu tidak semakin jengkel karenanya?

Dia menghela nafas. Lama kelamaan perasaannya mulai luntur. Dia berusaha mencari-cari perasaan itu hingga ke sudut-sudut hatinya.

Nihil.

Miku menyalakan ponselnya, dan mendapati 12 _missed call_, serta 10 pesan singkat. Dengan datar, dia menghapus semua pesan singkat itu tanpa membacanya terlebih dahulu. Begitu melihat nama Kaito Shion di sana, kejengkelannya semakin memuncak, dan tak segan menekan tombol _delete_. Sungguh, hubungan ini sudah tidak baik.

Ya 'kan Miku?

Miku menekan nomor yang sudah dihafalnya di luar kepala, lalu terdengar nada sambung sebanyak dua kali.

"Miku!" kelegaan terdengar di suara lelaki itu. "Kukira kau—"

"Kita putus." Miku mengatakannya dengan nada monoton dan dingin. Lelaki itu terdiam di seberang sana.

"Apa?"

"Kau dengar aku?" suara Miku bertambah dingin. "Kita sudah selesai, Kaito Shion."

"Apa?!" suara lelaki itu tersentak. "Tidak mungkin, Miku… aku masih sangat sayang kamu!"

"Ngomong aja terus," Miku memutar kedua bola matanya, lelah. "Aku udah enggak peduli. Pacari saja toko mainanmu."

"Miku… kau tidak membaca smsku?"

"Nggak," jawab Miku pedas. "Paling aku harus membaca alasan-alasan klisemu lagi," Miku mengambil nafas. "Sayonara."

"Miku! Tung—"

**Klik.**

* * *

**31 Agustus 20XX**

Hari ulangtahun Miku.

Gadis dengan marga Hatsune itu meneguk pelan cokelat panasnya. Dia mendesah pelan saat cairan panas itu menuruni kerongkongannya. Sungguh, pagi yang menyenangkan…

Tanpa Kaito Shion lagi di sisinya.

_Ting tong!_

Suara bel rumahnya terdengar. Gadis itu menaruh cokelat panasnya dan memakai jaketnya yang dilampirkan di sofa. Dia menapaki kaki menuju pintu utama, dan meraih kunci rumah yang disembunyikannya di dalam guci di samping pintu rumahnya. Dia memutar kunci, dan menarik kenop pintu.

Tukang pos.

"Kediaman Hatsune?" tanyanya memastikan. Miku mengangguk dan menatap sebuah kotak di tangan pas pos itu, dan mengangguk.

"Ada kiriman untuk Anda." Lalu pak pos tadi menyerahkan kotak yang dibungkus itu kepada Miku.

Setelah menandatangani tanda terima, gadis itu menutup pintu dan mengernyit. Kotak apa ini?

**Sapporo, dikirim tanggal 30 Agustus 20XX**

**Kepada Miku Hatsune **

**Tanda Terima**

Gadis itu mengernyit. Kenapa ada namanya? Dan siapa ini? Orang Sapporo mengirimkan hadiah untuknya?

Tidak sabar, gadis itu merobek kertas pembungkus dan sontak, matanya membulat.

Sebuah _snow globe_ yang sangat cantik dengan aksen merah muda saat kau menggoyangkan _snow globe_ itu, rumah-rumahan dan boneka salju kecil yang ada didalamnya. Ketika kau mengguncangnya, salju-salju buatan akan turun, seolah menyelimuti kota kecil itu. _Snow globe_ yang selalu Miku inginkan, namun karena harganya yang selangit, dia tidak berani memimpikan memiliki _snow globe_ itu. Siapa… yang memberikannya?

Di bawah snow globe itu, terdapat sebuah kartu berwarna biru. Agak ragu, gadis itu meraihnya dan membacanya.

_Selamat ulangtahun, gadis yang kusayangi!_

_Semoga apa yang kauinginkan tercapai._

_Dengan hadiah ini, kuharap aku sudah mengabulkan salah satu keinginanmu._

_-Kaito Shion_

_p.s : aku sudah berhenti kerja dari toko mainan itu. Aku bekerja di sana demi bisa membelikanmu ini. Kita bisa selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama lagi 'kan?_

Gletak.

Snow globe itu terjatuh begitu saja dari genggamannya. Sebuah perasaan yang menyayat, menohok tepat di jantung dan hatinya. Kerongkongannya tercekat, dan panas. Di pelupuk matanya, merebak tetesan cairan asin bernama air mata.

Jadi… Jadi, selama ini, Kaito bekerja di toko mainan itu demi bisa membelikannya hadiah semacam ini? Jadi… selama ini… Kaito bukannya tidak peduli padanya?

"_Miku…kau tidak membaca smsku?"_

Kemarin malam, Kaito bertanya begitu. Mungkinkah, isi smsnya adalah pemberitahuan bahwa lelaki itu mengirimkan sesuatu yang spesial kepadanya? Dan… Sapporo?

Miku tersentak.

Agak gemetar, gadis itu meraih ponsel yang ada di sampingnya. Memencet nomor yang sudah dihafalnya di luar kepala sampai mati. Berharap ia belum terlambat.

"Halo?" suara Kaito terdengar dari seberang sana.

Tak kuasa menahannya lagi, suara isak tangis terdengar dari Miku.

"Kai—to… hiks… ma-maafkan… aku—hiks. A-aku jahat… a-aku tidak tahu kau—kau… uhk… hiks…" tak sanggup menyelesaikan kata-katanya, suara isakannya malah semakin mengeras. Perasaan bersalah itu menyerangnya berkali-kali. Dia merasa seperti iblis neraka. Tega-teganya dia menunding lelaki itu berbagai macam tuduhan, sementara lelaki itu melakukannya demi dia? Dan… betapa tak berhatinya Miku meninggalkan lelaki itu demi keegoisannya.

Dia jahat.

"Sssh…" suara lelaki itu terdengar menenangkan. "Jangan menangis. Miku nggak jahat. Kau nggak salah apa-apa."

Kenapa suara lembut dan penuh pengertian itu terasa menyakitkan?

Tersendat-sendat, gadis toska itu memejamkan matanya. Membiarkan air matanya jatuh berulang kali. "Ta-tapi… tapi aku—malam itu… a-aku… uhk… hiks—Ka-Kaito… m-maaf… a-aku… hiks—aku…"

Memang tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya selain menangis dan merasa bersalah. Memang tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya selain memanggil nama lelaki itu 'kan?

"Sudahlah," suara Kaito masih terdengar tenang. "Aku sudah memaafkanmu kok. Selalu memaafkanmu. Walau Miku nggak perlu minta maaf. Ini semua salahku, tidak jujur padamu dari awal, dan membiarkanmu salah paham sendirian…"

Miku menggigit bibir bawahnya. Lelaki sebaik inikah yang sudah ia tinggalkan…?

"Kau… akan—hiks—pergi?" tanya Miku teringat alamat Sapporo yang ada di kotak tadi.

Ada keheningan sesaat. "Ya, aku akan pergi…"

Seluruh pertahanan Miku hancur saat itu juga. Jawaban yang tak pernah ia inginkan. Sesegukan, ia membiarkan air matanya menyentuh lantai dingin di bawahnya.

"Kena—kenapa? A-apa… ini semua… hiks—karenaku? Ka-kaito… hiks… a-aku—"

"Bukan," potong Kaito. "Orangtuaku pindah pekerjaan. Aku bermaksud memberitahukanmu hal ini. Tapi… malam itu…"

Kedua insan itu terdiam. Malam itu. Malam perpisahan yang dideklarasikan Miku secara sepihak. Yang membuat gadis itu tambah merasa seperti iblis neraka. Apakah ia punya hati? Miku sendiri meragukan dirinya.

"Kaito—aku… hiks… a-aku—mencintai—mu…"

Lelaki itu terdiam di seberang sana. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik, ne, Miku? Aku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi suatu saat nanti."

Dan saat Kaito berkata begitu, Miku tahu hatinya sudah hancur lebur bersamaan dengan rasa sakit yang sebenarnya.

Bahwa dia telah ditinggalkan.

* * *

Gadis itu memejamkan matanya. Teringat pada lelaki biru yang kini entah ada di mana. Miku sudah tidak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi sejak hari itu. Rasa sakit, dan patah hatinya benar-benar tidak tergantikan. Dia merindukan Kaito. Itu saja.

"Miku?" gadis itu tersentak dari masa lalu dan mendongakan kepala menatap lelaki bersurai _honey blonde_ yang menatapnya dengan bingung. "Kau kenapa?"

Miku menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan apa-apa."

Len menghela nafas. "Jadi?"

Miku memejamkan matanya. Haruskah dia menerima Len Kagamine di sisinya?

Haruskah?

Bagian hati mana yang akan kaugerakan, Miku?

"Maaf…," lirih gadis itu. "Aku tidak bisa."

Sebuah penolakan.

Lelaki beriris _aquamarine_ itu mematung mendengar jawaban gadis itu. Lalu perlahan, ada retakan di hatinya.

"Ke—kenapa? Apa yang tidak kausuka dariku? Aku bisa mengubahnya, Miku!"

Gadis itu terdiam. "Aku menyukaimu apa adanya," jawab Miku. "Tapi, aku tidak bisa menerimamu di sisiku."

Len mengernyit mendengar jawaban gadis itu. "Apa? Kenapa aku tidak bisa? Aku suka kau, dan begitupun sebaliknya. Di mana letak masalahnya?"

Miku menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman. "Karena kau lelaki baik."

"Hah?"

"Ya," Miku menganggukkan kepalanya. "Karena kau lelaki baik, aku tidak bisa menerimamu di sisiku."

"_Clue, please_." Len mulai lelah dengan logika gadis itu.

Miku tertawa kecil. "Aku tidak pantas untukmu, Len. Kau lelaki baik, seharusnya perempuan baik yang beruntung jugalah yang berada di sisimu."

Len terdiam. "Apa yang membuatmu beranggapan bahwa perempuan itu bukan kamu?"

Miku tersenyum kecil. "Karena memang bukan aku. Aku bukan cewek baik, Len."

Len Kagamine terdiam. Menunduk, menatap kopi panas di hadapannya.

Gadis toska itu lalu meraih tasnya. "Aku pulang duluan, ya? Jaa, Len."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, gadis itu berjalan menjauhi meja, dan kafe itu.

Semilir angin membawa rambut toskanya bergoyang. Dia memandang langit Tokyo yang mendung. Langit akan menangis, dan saat itulah ia akan teringat pada orang yang sangat dirindukannya.

Sudah dua tahun berlalu sejak kejadian itu, namun mengapa masih terasa menyakitkan?

Tidak menemukan kata-kata, perlahan, lelehan air mata menuruni pipi putihnya sebagai jawaban pertanyaan hatinya.

**Owari**

**HAHAHAHAHA APA INII #teriakhisteris.**

**Ehem, sebenernya tujuan saya membuat fic ini adalah... saya sedang menyindir seorang cewek yang amit-amit manjanya. Ngeselin abis minta digampar pokoknya #emosi #jdor. Saya membuatnya demi bisa menyadarkan dia, dan membuat cerita yang nggak mainstream karena di cerita ini, ceweknya yang minta dibuang HAHAHA. Untuk fans Miku, saya minta maaf ya Mikunya dibikin rada gini sama saya. Demi kelangsungan cerita. Nggak ada maksud bash, buktinya, di akhir cerita, dia menyesal kan? ;)**

**Ehem, oke, mind to review?**

**V**

**V**


End file.
